Reader's Choice
by Jester.Musica
Summary: Hello! I'm here to have a one-shot compilation of different pairing you like! You can choose any pairings you like! Yaoi, Yuri, or a regular! The male turns female, female turns male ANYTHING! There can be an OC if you want to! Just follow the format on the first chapter! I need everyone's PM or Review to continue my one-shots! If... you want to if that's it. Current: Ren/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello minna-san! I'm gonna start a one-shot compilation! (Yeah I know I still have two ongoing Uta-Pri fics) And It's a compilation of different pairings! Maybe that be unique or not. Oc x character. Anything is fine! So the twist here is that… the reader gets to choose what pairing she (or a he if there's a male reading out there) likes for the one-shot!~ If you want to participate in this One-shot collection, just follow this format and PM or Review me~

_Pairings: _ (Yaoi, Yuri, or Regular) (Example: Oc/Tokiya, Syo/Ai (I just love this pairing so much), Haruka/Natsuki, Ringo/Hyuuga, femMasa/Ren, Haruka/Tomochika) (If you're an OC kindly send me infos about your OC)

_World: Game-verse or Anime-verse or both _(Well, you guys know that in the game verse Syo had a twin while Otoyan's had a phobia for heights, Ai's a robot ((honestly that's all I know in the game-verse)

_OC Infos: _if you had one

_Rate: _Well, I can perfectly write any ratings… aside for M I guess. Never wrote one though. But I read! Those Lemony stuffs… Anyways, its up to you! So that's why read this part first! So you can still save your pure eyes from this stuff!

_Problem:_ I can give an example. Ai gets a shut down and Syo helps him. Haruka's in a slump and your OC helps her. Masato can't do the kissing part of a drama and Ren helps him. Otoya had to leave for a week and Tokiya begs him stay. Something alike people! I'm just gonna add some twists~

_Title: _Anything is fine~

Well, I guess that's just it! Hope you participate! Love you guys!


	2. SCHEDULE (SyoAi)

_Pairings: _ Syo/Ai

_World: _Anime-verse

_OC Infos: _None

_Rate: _I can put this in.. T I guess. For Swearing and stuffs

_Problem:_ Ai notices Syo wasn't retorting to his usual strict schedule.

_Title: _Schedule.

* * *

"Natsuki, you have a photo shoot later on will only last two in the afternoon up to three. After that come back and rehearse for your single, choreography and vocals alike. Be sure to finish everything by seven in the evening. After that you are ought to follow the schedule I had given you when you first arrive." Ai had informed his tall kouhai, who was in the midst of hugging the shorter kouhai to death.

Natsuki straightened up and beamed at his sempai "Hai~"

"Syo, you are scheduled to film with Hyuuga to another episode of 'Rising Prince'. Leave by ten in the morning and arrive by four. Got that?" he let his eyes gaze at the shorter kouhai who nodded obediently. Ai raised a brow at that but ignored it. "After that go to Haruka, get your newly composed song. Take your time inserting the lyrics, though you still have to follow the schedule I gave you. Bed by nine."

Syo stood up and nodded. "Got it sempai." He took his bag and placed his hat in its rightful place "I'm leaving."

The blond left with a Natsuki blinking Ai staring at his retreating figure. They would usually argue, with the blond exploding and the bluenette bluntly pointing out the obvious, every morning. So the sempai expected a retort of 'I know my schedule, dumbass!' Or maybe a 'You should be a manager or something it suits you than an idol' Or the worst 'Tch! As if I'll be bed by nine!' But there was nothing. Only a nod and he left.

Ai inwardly smirk, finally he got control of his hard headed, annoying kouhai. Remembering his live show together with Quartet Night, he took his bag and left for the studio.

* * *

Ai's work was simply tiring. After eating the dinner he and Reiji had made for them (Quartet Night) to eat, he noticed that STARISH was in lounge chatting or reading for some others along with their beloved composer. He blinked when he didn't saw his own kouhai. He looked around attempting to see him, but no to avail _'Where is he?'_

"_Ah-le-le?_" Reiji tilted his head, noticing that the younger idol was searching for something "Something worng Ai-ai?~"

"Syo." Was all he said.

The older blinked, he also looked around hoping to see the shortest idol in the crowd to only see no one. "A-re? Ne, ne Otoyan where's Syo-chan?" he asked his own kouhai

"Ah, Rei-chan!" Otoya grinned. "Syo said he was going to study the script he had for tomorrow's drama in his room."

"And after that he'll go to bed~" Natsuki pipped in.

Ai blinked. He turned to see the clock, only 8:30. Usually, Syo would still be around, doing something that would annoy him if not he'll study the script in lounge while chatting with them. He in their room this early was something unbelievable.

"Natsuki, bed by nine." Ai reminded him

Natsuki nodded and continued his chat with Haruka. The shorter idol sighed and went to his room, not really expecting the shorter teen to be in their room.

Ai was surprised; a half-naked Syo was in his desk. His head was on the desk, snoring away. Regaining his composure, he sighed for the nth time (most of Reiji's whining) and carried the sleeping teen to his bed, princess style.

'_He's quite lighter than I expected. I should make him eat more next time'_

He noted. The carried teen snuggled to the younger idol, pressing his nose to his chest. Ai could feel his cheeks heat up. The boy was simply… too cute for his own good. He wants to… capture those plumb lips to his. He blinked; no it was not the time for that. He shook his head, gently putting Syo on the bed and went to get a t-shirt before dressing the teen.

Ai was contented to see that Syo was now cuddled up to his bed like a cat. He patted his head, the blond leaned to his touch. He chuckled; Syo was really acting like a cat.

* * *

A week has passed ever since that night, Syo was following Ai's schedule _without any retort_. He noticed that Syo wasn't in his lively self than before. Ai had told Natsuki about the sudden change though he said he hadn't notice anything change.

Everyone was hanging out in the lounge, waiting for the rain to stop for them to start working once again. Every work was cancelled because it was already storming. Despite of the cold weather, the lounge had a warm family vibe… well at least not to Ai as he watched at Syo retorting to Ren about calling him 'o-chibi', the taller one simply said that it was a waste he was born as a male. He frowned, Sy haven't retorted to him like that in a week.

Ai could simply agree. The latter was too cute, his features were almost for a feminine, he wore too much accessories.

At a moment, cyan orbs met blue orbs. Ai wanted to stare those beautiful blue orbs all day, if Syo hadn't looked away and excused himself. Ai frowned. This was the change he was talking about.

They had talk less, more like, Ai was only talking about the schedule and that's it. That's the end of their conversation, if not a few of pointers about eating properly. That's it. _Syo hadn't spoken a word to him ever since that night._ He stood up. _Ai needs to stop this stupid charade. NOW._

* * *

Ren could only smirk at the leaving sempai. So this concludes their small game, he thought. It was a disappointment that it was already over; they were so cute to watch after all. The tsundere runs away because he realized his feelings, the blunt one follows and confronts the tsundere. Though the next show is more fun to watch, the tsundere gets flustered because of the blunt one's affections. Cliché he knows, but a love between them is just too adorable to resist.

The playboy caught a smirk that was similar to him. Reiji. "The shows getting more fun isn't it sempai?" he shot a look to him.

"A-ra, of course~" Reiji stood up and scooted beside Natsuki "Ne ne Nacchan, do you mind having a movie marathon with us? Everyone's invited~"

"Eh? But Ai-chan said…" he trailed off, after all he didn't want to feel the wrath of the strict sempai.

"Its alright~ Ai-ai approved~ So how about a Piyo-chan episode with us?~"

And the deal was done. Everyone was suddenly pulled in a movie marathon with a Piyo episode as the start.

* * *

Syo was running away from the following sempai from behind. He didn't care if he ran outside even though it was already raining. He can't face him properly ever since Ren had pointed out his 'true feelings' for his sempai.

It was already a week ago when Syo was feeling… 'discomfort' whenever his eyes spots a very handsome sempai. He felt his cheeks heat up when those pretty eyes was set on him, and wherever he go he can spot him first before anyone else, he felt butterflies in his stomach whenever they are talking all alone, he gets this dirty thoughts whenever he daydreams, he can find himself thinking or staring at him and smiling stupidly, his breathing hitched whenever he's within arm reach, his heart race whenever the sempai's name rolled off on his tongue…

Damn, he feels like a school girl falling in love!

And when he told Ren that, he only got an answer he already had only blunter. He got kicked out of Ren's room courtesy of a silver haired sempai that said he was noisy enough and was blabbering like a high school female who only realized her feelings. Well, he never left without throwing a pillow in high speed, squaring Ren's face.

None the less, he accepted those feelings. It was most reason why he's avoiding the sempai and followed his strict schedule even though it was hard, just to avoid a conflict with him and will not admit his feeling in one of his outbursts.

"Syo!" Damn, here it is again _those butterflies_ whenever he called his name.

"Sh-shut up! Why are you following me anyway?!" was his only retort

"Your running away that's why!"

"W-What do you need?!" he stopped and hid behind a tree and tried glaring at Ai, well he _tried_. "Don't come near me within 3 meters!"

The sempai stopped and raised a brow at the teen. He marveled on how beautiful he was even though he looked so messed up, his clothes were crumpled, sweat were running down to his face because of the 5 minute run in high-speed and the rain made his clothes almost transparent because it clung to him. Even so, he loves him.

Yes he knows. He loved this idiotic, small, annoying, little, hard headed, short, stupid and, oh, did he said that he was chibi-sized? He knew ever since he asked an older idol (namely Reiji Kotobuki). He was feeling… _gay, especially _beside the squirt. His heart raced when he smelled chocolate or sometimes cherry from the kouhai's breathe, his cheeks heat up whenever he stared at those broad chest whenever the older one forgets to put on a shirt after bath before going to bed, (which is almost every day since he gets to sleep earlier than him now), there was more but he can't list them off now. Why? Simple, because he had to confront this hiding cute chibi-sized kouhai on why he was running away from him.

"Why are you running away?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"I-I'm not running away from you…" Syo looked away, avoiding those cyan orbs

"Liar." Ai made a swift movement. Closing his distance with the short blond, grabbed his wrists and pinned them on the tree above his head, making the kouhai wince. "Tell me the truth squirt." Ai leaned closer, staring directly to those beautiful blue orbs.

Syo instantly went red-faced as his sempai was only… an inch away from his own face '_Oh no... He smells mint today…' _he leaned closer to the smell but instantly remembered something. He struggled to Ai's grip. "Let me go! I said it was nothing alright?! Let me go!"

That only made Ai's hold tighter. "Speak shorty." He placed his forehead to Syo's, closing his eyes. "It hurts to think that you're avoiding me…"

Usually Syo would struggle more because of the sudden closed gap, but he stood frozen. '_It hurt to think that I'm avoiding… him?'_ it made him think Ai liked him though he shook the thought away. The sempai wouldn't ever say that.

"You suddenly change the way you act towards me suddenly… it felt to cold and distant idiot..." he took a deep breath and decided... it has to be _now. _"It hurt because… I love you squirt." Ai closed the small distance of their lips, locking their lips together.

Syo internally shivered at how cold his sempai's lips were on him. He was tensed at first but soon relaxed at the feeling. He closed his eyes, feeling the kiss. The sempai removed his hand on his wrists and wrapped them around his waist while Syo placed his arms around the other's neck, pulling him closer and kissing back. This felt nothing but heaven, his crush kissing him. If this was a dream he would be gladly not wake up ever again.

He felt a warm tongue lick the edge of his lips, asking for permission. This made him return to reality and pulled away, panting with his face flushed. "S-stop playing with me idiot…"

"I'm not playing with you."

"T-there's no way you could love me…" he looked away, it hurt but it's the truth. "S-Shining would k-kick us out.. l-love is forbidden.." he added "L-lastly… we're both boys…" it hurt. He was being a hypocrite, _he loves him. _Not noticing, his eyes were already tearing up.

Ai simply stared at his eyes, getting trapped into it. "I do.. I love you." He kissed a tear. "It doesn't imply for both genders." This time he kissed Syo's eyes. "I don't think I love him because he is a male, a guy or a boy. I love him for being who he is." Then he pecked the other's forehead. "Lastly, I love Kurusu Syo." Finally he hugged him closer and captured Syo's lips for a gentle kiss.

Syo was simply astounded but still, he kissed back. This was it. He loves him and he loves him a back. A dream that he wanted to get. He played with Ai's hair as he kissed him. The sempai smelled mint, intoxicating him. He could feel Ai smirk within the gentle kiss, suddenly he went rough and bit his lower lip.

Syo gasped and Ai took this chance to slip his tongue in, going in for a deep kiss. The smell of his sweat, rain, strawberry and chocolate simply lured him to this. Even though the older one was shy in the kiss, he could feel that he liked it. Those muffled moans were enough proof. Ai pulled away, smirking visibly as heheard the latter whined from the loss, and leaned his forehead to Syo's once again.

"I love you."

Syo blushed and pushed the sempai away "I-I don't" but still he interlaced his warm hand to the sempai's cold ones.

Ai chuckled and tightened the hold between their hands, making the older one blush harder because of how melodious how it sounded in his ears "I don't think you could say that longer."

Syo took a glance at his sempai "O-Of course I can!"

The sempai was glad that he heard Syo's cockiness once again. It'll be a lot of work but… he loves this chibi. He frowned visibly and acted 'I-confessed-and-I-got-turned-down' look. Syo felt guilty about this, well he did like his sempai it won't hurt since… he also like him back right?

Syo hugged him from behind. "M-Maybe I did."

"I know."

Ai smirked, stealing a kiss on the lips before running away. Syo went bright red and chased him before shouting a 'Hey! Unfair! Get back here!'.

Everything was nice and fun. They already knew each other's feelings for one another, it was alright now. They knew it will be awkward for them, but it'll be less awkward than the week before. All what matters is that… they love each other.

"Ah!" Syo, who was taking a small break after chasing Ai, pointed up to the sky. "A rainbow!"

Ai had stopped running and looked up. The gloomy sky was gone and was replaced by a bright blue sky, almost alike to Syo's he noted, the sun was shining brightly and a faint rainbow was simply decorating the sky, a perfect scene after the rain… a perfect scene for the two new lovers.

* * *

Meanwhile at Reiji, Tokiya and Otoya's room

To say the room was in a disaster was simply an understatement. It was like three storms had passed by and turned everything upside down. Everyone, STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT alike, was cowering in the corner (yes that includes Ranmaru and Camus) as Satsuki was flipping a table upside down and it landed right on a certain red haired male who squeaked 'Please don't kill me!'

Reiji and Ren were guarding the door saying that he can't go out. If so he might ruin the moment between the youngest members. Even they said that rather bravely form the ready to kill Satsuki (who was pissed because a certain someone had knocked his glasses out and broke it while Natsuki was in fornt of the TV watching a 'stupid chick cartoon')

"Are you moving away or do I have to break your ones before doing so?" Satsuki cracked his knuckles while Reiji eyed at his broken television

That night, Reiji and Ren was simply glad to see the younger idols holding hands in secret and got out of Satsuki with only a few bruises.

* * *

Well, here's a sample everyone! Sorry if its kinda rushed!

I just love torturing Reiji so much! xD

So do you want a one-shot for you? *sparkles*

Just PM or review me with the format! Love yah!

_Musica logged out._


	3. WHAT NATSUKI OWNS IS SATSUKI'S(SyoSatsu)

_Pairings: _SyoXSatsuki/Natsuki (But mainly Satsuki though)

_World: _Game-verse

_OC Infos: _None

_Rate: _RATED T for swearings and stuffs!

_Problem:_ Syo's weak heart is acting up again and Satsuki's here to take care of him!

_Song used_: SIRIUS e no Chikai (Promise to Sirius)

_Title: _What Natsuki owns is Satsuki's

**Dedicated to: WinterRaineeDay91**

* * *

"Oi chibi." Syo yelp at sudden pillow throw to his chest and sit up straight rather too quickly for him.

He coughed before saying "What the Na-" he froze at the sight. It was Natsuki without glasses… Satsuki. '_What the hell I thought I set the alarm before Natsuki wakes up…'_ he shivered visibly as those emerald eyes glared at him. "W-what d-do you need Satsuki?"

He feels so vulnerable right now. He felt he was ready to break anytime, though those eyes only made his feelings worse. "Your damn alarm keeps ringing. Your almost fvcking late for our photo shoot. Go fvcking change." With that he left, taking his and Syo's bag with him.

Feeling his dreaded future and chest, he dragged himself to the bathroom and did his things. Upon reaching the said room, a reflection of his face greeted him. A messy blond hair, courtesy of rolling so many times during sleep, his azure eyes supporting dark rings, unusually pale face, his rising temperature and lastly his heaving, certainly he was having _that._ Damn he didn't want to work but…. Work is work.

* * *

Syo was to say surprised that no one was around except for Satsuki waiting for him. He had his medicine with him so he was… feeling fine other than the unusual beating of his heart and heaving. Yep, everything was alright and he can take on everything.

"You're late." Syo cringed at his tone. He only managed to nod, scared that Satsuki will lash out on him or worse he'll black out in one of their arguments. He didn't want to feel so hyped and make everything worse to his case.

Satsuki went ahead to the car and Syo only followed. He wants Natsuki… but how was he going to make him return, have a fight over the glasses when he's feeling this ill? He doubts that Satsuki even knows about his heart's condition. Sitting farthest to Satsuki, he made himself comfortable as he could and tried to calm his racing heart.

He thought of his moments with Natsuki. He loves him, and he loves him back. It was a perfect fairytale, if his heart didn't rebel against it. Because every time he gets excited with Natsuki, like kissing and stuffs, his heart would race so fast that it hurts him and will stop their sweet moments. He curses his heart being so weak. He wants to do so many things and yet…

While ranting inside his head, he didn't notice the car's direction and a pair of sharp emerald eyes checking him ever so often.

* * *

"Are we going to photo shoot as doctors or something?" Syo muttered under his breath as he gazed up to the hospital before him. If there was any place he wants to go to it was the hospital last to his list. Yes, he felt ill but feeling ill and _gets confined on a dull white room_ wasn't in his wish list.

"Are you stupid? Go read your schedule." Satsuki said. Well, he did say that but he dragged Syo inside the hospital without letting him read the schedule in his bag.

"Itte! Watch it! It hurts! Damn! Stop dragging me!"

It took 5 whole minutes to hear Syo's continuous protests (plus his panting) and to reach a certain room. The shorter of the two froze at the name plate before them. "O-Oi you're not serious about this right?"

"Get in and get checked." With that Satsuki kicked him in without further notice.

* * *

"Do you think Syo will be alright?" Otoya asked everyone in the lounge, waving his red phone in the air.

Everyone in Starish, excluding Syo and Natsuki and including Nanami had their own phones in hand waiting for any news from Satsuki.

The guy had practically stormed in the lounge where they were waiting for them, not really expecting him so early in the morning. Glares and death threats to cancel Natsuki and Syo's schedule for 3 days were enough for everyone to follow him and dash to Shining Saotome's office to comply with his… request.

"I don't know Ittoki-kun…." Nanami frowned as she remembered the moment they saw how sick Syo was when he met with Satsuki earlier in the lounge and them watching not so far from the duo.

"Kurusu never went out without doing his wardrobe well" Masato noted, also remembering that the shorter guy was wearing his shirt inside out, a thick sweater, a necktie, cargo pants, slippers, and a baseball cap that was obviously wet in the middle of hot summer.

Ren remembered that Syo had his hair…. Not properly combed and was having a very bad bed hair. "His hair was undone."

"We should just leave it to Satsuki." Tokiya inquired "After all, they knew each other since kids. He knows what to do."

"I hope so…" Otoya hugged his knees. _'But Satsuki's rougher than Natsuki…. I hope he treats Syo gently enough'_

* * *

Syo woke up feeling drugged. Damn, there were those medicines again, he thought miserably.

"Oi, chibi." His head snapped to the guy who called him and froze. He cursed, he forgot. Satsuki was still out! '_What if he killed someone already?!' _ He thought, shaking in fear that he'll be next.

"Here, eat." The taller one raised a spoonful of porridge and tapped Syo's mouth with it, telling that he should open it and eat.

The blond complied and was still staring at him in surprise. '_Satsuki's taking care of me? Is the world ending already?'_ he glanced at the window to see that everything was still alright, no earthquakes or signals that the world is really ending.

Even though a lot of questions rose to his head, he refrained from talking. Hell, he wouldn't take his luck and die because of this. He'll take this chance to feel the miracle that the guy was taking care of him… rather gently as he could as his lover used to do.

Only sounds of slurping, spoon clanking to the bowl, and a few choking sounds and soothing pats and voice of Satsuki saying that it'll be alright. Syo had enough of this miracle; his curiosity gets best enough of him and asked "Why are you doing this?" but as soon those words left his mouth he slapped a hand to him mouth cursing that he shouldn't have asked and was mentally asking for mercy that he'll still live.

"Why do you say? I myself doesn't know." Satsuki lowly chuckled and placed the bowl back to the tray and gave Syo a glass of water. "Drink."

Syo quickly obeyed and watched as Satsuki fixed a couple of things from his bag. "Maybe, Natsuki's affecting me in a way."

"Huh?"

In a flash, Satsuki grabbed Syo's necktie, pulled him closer and crashed his lips to the others.

Syo just sat frozen and stared at Satsuki's face as he fiercely locked lips with him. Not long after his heart raced and his chest felt like burning, he pushed Satsuki away and tried to catch the wanted air. He covered his face with his hands, desperately trying to cover his reddish cheeks. Damn, he knows he feels the same towards Satsuki as he did with Natsuki but… he also knew it was unfair for the both personas.

He loves the way Natsuki treats him so gently.

But at the same time….

He also loves the way Satsuki treats him roughly.

"I knew it…"

"K-knew what?"

Syo's eyes widened as he saw Satsuki willingly put his glasses back on… reverting back to Natsuki.

* * *

It had already been 2 days since that incident. They told the others that they are staying in on a relative while the truth is that Syo was staying on a hospital. Natsuki never left his side, which was the blond, was grateful of. But the thing that bothered him is that Satsuki never came out even if he tried taking Natsuki's glasses off.

The sun is already setting and Natsuki was still telling stories about the drama he was about to participate in (which started on the afternoon). Syo just tried to listen as his mind wandered to the look Satsuki held before reverting back. It looked hurt. Not like the look of disgruntled when he usually gets the glasses back again. Somehow, his chest tightened and the look hurt him so much. It felt like he hurt Satsuki in a way, and just by thinking it makes so guilty.

"A-re?" Natsuki tilted his head. "S-Syo-chan? D-Do you feel ill? S-should I call the doctor?'

"N-No… " Syo forced a smile as he tried to wipe his traitor tears away. "C-could you get me something to eat? I'm starving."

Natsuki nodded, and left after sparing Syo a worried look. The blond collapsed to his bed and buried his face to the pillow, letting more tears come out, letting them dry before Natsuki comes back. He held a fistful of his hair, trying not to scream his heart out. How come did he only realize now?

_He loves Satsuki_.

He could've somehow responded to kiss or something, hug him, tell something… But _no_ instead he doubted him. Styo had completely forgotten, Satsuki was _**still **_Natsuki in a way. They easily get hurt, and they love what each other loved, a Piyo-chan (Syo had caught Satsuki stare at the Piyo collectible once), and him. _HIM_. Of all people, why do they have to love him? And worse… How come he loved them both?

He clutched his chest and cried.

* * *

"Is something wrong Syo-kun?" Haruka asked.

Both of them were out for shopping a couple of musical sheets as Haruka ran out of it. Syo had volunteered, not wanting to get confined at the dorm as he was told to rest for a whole week and not to excert himself with everyone watching his everyone. Honestly, he was grateful for the care but they were seriously irritating. And now they were on the way back to the dorm, much to Syo's pleading to get back later at night. (Haruka didn't complied with it since she still have to talk with the others about the new song she was creating)

She gasped "Perhaps your heart is acting up again?"

"N-No! What makes you think of that?!"

"W-well… y-your face.." Haruka bit her lip.

"My face?" he tilted his head and proceeded to put a palm to his face, feeling it.

"Y-you have the same look on the night before…. Getting your 3 day break."

"R-really?" Syo had pondered over it a bit and his face was gradually getting hotter and redder than ever.

'_Ne Syo…' _ _Otoya slid beside him._

"_Hm?" Syo looked up from the script he was reading._

"_If Natsuki is your lover… does that imply to Satsuki too?"_

Yes he does remember, that conversation never left his mind, after all he thought of Satsuki and how great he would look with him. A moment of them together, it was filled with arguments, but still filled with care and love… well at least that was he thought of before getting into 'a fight' with Satsuki.

"Ne Syo-kun… why are you avoiding Shinomiya-kun?" Haruka asked after the long silence the blond gave, she took it as a private matter and switched to another topic.

"A-avoiding is not the term…" Syo scratched his cheek "I-its kinda awkward for me to be around him especially…" He cant say it, that all he can see on Natsuki was Satsuki. He fell in love with him ever since he took care of him.

"Especially?"

_anata no tame boku wa utau…_

tsuki ga kirameku yozora wa

_mune ga zawatsuite  
sutto te o nobaseba__hitotsu ni nareru youna_

KIRAKIRA hora…hikaru mirai miemasu ka?  
issho ni ayumitai  
dakara mamoreru CHIKARA o

Both of them froze at the voice. The subject of the matter they were talking about. Syo immediately ran to the gazebo, knowing that the person who was singing was there. That song was originally sang with a gentler voice, but this voice had a certain roughness… much like the voice he wanted to hear so much for the past 3 days.

"Satsuki…" he panted, leaning his body on a tree for support. He was thankful that his heart hasn't given up yet, he prayed that it could last longer until he could apologize and finally him _that_.

_soshite boku wa__SHIRIUSU yori  
sou tsuyoku__kagayakitainda  
eien o…nē chikawasete  
I Need Your Love_

tonari de yorisoi nagara

_kazoeru ryuusei  
hitotsu futatsu negau__onaji yume o ten ni_

hoshi tachi hora…onpu mitaku kanadeyou  
tsudzuku kono SUTĀRŌDO  
te o gyutto hanasanai de

Syo could still remember why Natsuki had written these lyrics. He wrote it unconsciously for Satsuki, saying that he wanted to get stronger without Satsuki's help, but still wanting to have him watch over him.

_kami-sama ima tatta hitori  
sasaeru tsuyosa o  
kagiri no nai kono omoi o  
kanaete kudasai_

boku no kodou

_kokyuu no ne mo  
subete ga MERODI ni natte  
anata dake…nē chikawasete  
I Need Your Love_

He felt his own eyes water as he saw Satsuki singing with so much passion, a traitor tear escaping to that beautiful emerald eye. If Satsuki was the one singing it… he wonders. Right now, why does he want to get stronger and who is it for?

anata no tame boku wa utau  
sasageru kono ai  
sono egao no

_ari no mama o  
dakishimete yukitai_

soshite boku wa

_SHIRIUSU yori  
sou tsuyoku__kagayakitainda  
eien ni…tomo ni iyou  
I Need Your Love_

_eien o…nē chikawasete_  
_I Need Your Love_

"You can have it." Syo stepped away from the tree and tackled Satsuki a hug. "I pledge to you… You can have mine."

He tightened his hug, not allowing Satsuki do anything, much less revert back to Natsuki. "Oi, twerp stop-"

"No you stop." Syo grabbed Satsuki's necktie and crashed his lips to Satsuki's, but before the other close his eyes and respond the shorter one pulled away and stared directly to the other's eyes. "I didn't know how it happened, but first I thank you for taking care of me every time. I know. You were the one who takes care of me every time I get an attack since were kids." The other was about to ask something when Syo cut him off "Natsuki always hugs me tight whenever we see each other. You're the other one who knows me too well." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around the taller one's neck and smiled sweetly "and lastly I love you."

Satsuki smirked and leaned closer "Took you long enough twerp."

With that they engaged to a heated make-out session. Little did Syo knew Satsuki had everything planned, right from the start even from the time Otoya asked him to his little attack. Well, it doesn't matter. This twerp is his and Natsuki's. What Natsuki's is also his right?

"Mmm… Sat-ahn-Satsuki…"

Damn, he was his alright.

* * *

I'm so sorry if this is kinda confusing! I'm trying to cope up with Satsuki's personality! *bows* I'm not quite used with bad boys type or something! SORRY! GOMENASAI! POR PABOR! I seriously ship SyoAi after all, a fan of Syo/Natsuki pairing but not that a big fan of it. GOMENASAI! I'm only a 14 year old so please! Bear with me people! (I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE TO WinterRaineeDay91)

I hope everyone enjoyed this!

For the others who had participated in this: This might take a while since I'm in school and being a junior is a lot of work especially with an annoying freshmen and sophomores around you! So I'll try to update every week!

Oh yeah! For the Reviewers LadeDa and Kaoru! I really love to create fics like yours But please verify so that I can right much more faster! Onegai? *pleading eyes* (And Kaoru! I love to do so!) [Your reviews are pretty much appreciated though!]

I hope more of you participate!

Next up! Soul-Tier's **Drunken Neko Tokiya!**

_Musica logged out!_


	4. DRUNKEN NEKO TOKIYA (OtoyaTokiya)

Pairing: Tokiya/Otoya

World: Anime

Rate: I can rate this k+ or T I guess…

Problem: Tokiya gets slightly drunk after being jealous about Otoya being out late with Ren and Syo so he starts to accuse him. It would be nice if Tokiya could act a little cat-like whilst being drunk .

Title: Drunken Neko Tokiya

**Dedicated to: Soul-Tier**

* * *

_Its been a month._

Tokiya thought. He grabbed a box from the refrigerator and slammed it close. His face held a frown that wasn't usually seen, it was matched with an aura that anybody could label it as 'jealousy'.

"T-Toki? Wh-Where are you bringing that box?" Reiji asked, paling as he saw the box's label

"In our room." Tokiya mischievously smiled "Please reconsider entering our room for tonight, highly suggesting that you can take a sack on either Mikaze-san or Camus-san's room." He bowed before setting on a journey back to their room.

Reiji couldn't help to be curious enough what will happen but basing on the kouhai's strange smile he also couldn't help but agree. Maybe he could take a bunk at Ai's and a futon might also do if the cyanette won't agree sleeping with him in one bed. He was sure he'll get a night at the younger one's room, after all Natsuki and Syo are there. Ai couldn't refuse to their requests after all. Reiji turned, played with his keys and whistled silently thanking that there are kouhais around if not he'll go to hell.

* * *

"Phew!" Otoya wiped a sweat from his forehead, clearly tired from his run with Syo and Ren . They've been running away from fangirls, almost an hour in the highest speed the trio could muster.

"I'm beat.." Syo leaned to his knees for support, heaving to breathe.

"And its almost night." Ren noted, he leaning on the wall of an alley they managed to find and hide in.

The red head looked up. True, the stars are already shining upon them and the moon was graciously lighting up some dark alleys, like the alley they are in. He sighed and fixed himself "Well, tiem to get back to the dorms." He grinned.

"Sorry Otoya. Never thought that we'll get chase by them…" Syo frowned, clearly guilty.

"Same hear Itto…"

Otoya laughed "Heki heki! (Its fine!) I'm used to it… somehow. And I enjoyed the movie so it's all fine!"

The red head could still remember the time when the duo asked if he was free for the day to watch the premiere of their movie: Pick. The duo was set up into characters that were completely opposite to them. Syo being a serious school president and has a cold personality, the personality that perfectly fits Masato, and Ren being a goofy everyday boy, a personality Otoya had. The guys were best friends, but loves the same girl, played by Tomochika (who had a meek personality and was almost so Nanami-like) so none of them actually awkwardness between them in fact they made more bold moves, playing around in their case, and a war erupted between them. Both had collected pointers from Otoya and Masato seeing that they also liked the same girl before getting their own boyfriends. Otoya agreed to watch while Masato declined for the reason that he was filming a commercial that time.

"Anyways, Ren." Otoya called "I didn't knew you could pair up so well with Tomo-chan~"

The said guy chuckled "All thanks to your pointers Itto."

"Yeah!" the blond pumped his fists "I just wished Masato could've come to watch too. He might have seen my amazing acting portraying him!"

"Well, work is work after all.."

"Yeah…" both nodded

"Oh yeah, how come the three of you got into the role so well?" Otoya asked, completely intrigued that they manage to pull off such marvelous acting skills. He just have to bet that their movie was going to be a big hit. "There must be some secret right? Can you tell me?"

Both had mysteriously smiled and said before running away "It's a secret Otoya/Itto."

"Eeeehh?! UNFAIR!"

* * *

"G'night Otoya." Syo waved and entered his room.

Otoya nodded and sweatdropped immediately as he heard bickering. Ai lust;ve said he was late once again and the blond retorted rather fast. He could hear Natsuki's voice laughing on how cute they were along with Reiji. The red head wonders why his sempai was there but decided not to ask, he wishes him to stay longer too.

Why?

Simple, because wants longer time with Tokiya alone.

'_Tokiya'_ as he mentioned the name, his smile widened and practically sparkled. He was busy in a month, for the reason that he was the cover of the month by a famous magazine along with Syo and Ren. They have been together for a month already; Otoya had helped them with their movie and the different photoshoot and commercials with them. He didn't have time for Tokiya, he frowned at the thought. Did he missed him?

* * *

Otoya was to say at least surprised when he saw Tokiya holding a bottle at his right hand while the other was touching the monitor of his monitor, the red head's picture was there and Tokiya was touching the part where his lips were. He just has to blush at the sight.

'Is he drinking?' he thought. There were 5 empty bottles of very strong alcohols (which might make you knock out even just a single shot), with a boxful of them at the side. The room reeked alcohol, Otoya wanted to go out and get an air freshener before he throw up.

"O…to…nya…" the red head squeaked as his roommate called him rather slurred and… seductively. It seems like he haven't noticed Otoya yet. "D-Do you hate me-nya?" he choked "D-do you like Syo and Ren more-nya? T-Tell me-nya… Don't give a cold shoulder-nya… I miss you-nya… Don't leave me-nya… I love you-nya…"

Otoya just have to bite back a chuckle as he practically saw cat ears and tail from his boyfriend. He way he talks is also the same to a cat's. He only did what a person would normally do to cat when they are attracted to the cat. Pet him.

"Yosh, yosh… I'm home…" Otoya soothed, scratching Tokiya's ear.

"O-Otonya? Y-You c-came back-nya? Y-You like Syo and Ren right-nya?"

"There's no way I could exchange you for those guys… I love you after all." While saying him this, he was still scratching his ear. He blinked when the neko guy leaned to his touch and purred, once again, seductively and evidently turning him on. Tokiya turned to him with tearful eyes before tackling him to the ground and buried his face to Otoya's neck. "Otonya…"

The red head wrapped his arms around the older one's waist, planting kisses to his head. "I'm sorry… I had to-" he was cut off by a kiss on the lips.

"I know-nya…" then he continued kissing him. "Gomenasai-nya…"

The red head moaned as his neko-like boyfriend started lick his neck, like a cat would do to his master when apologizing. Tokiya continued while Otoya scratched his ear, petting him more.

Somehow, the red head like this side of Tokiya, being a cat (he doesn't mind that his boyfriend reeks alcohol, even though he despises those drinks). A thought struck him as he tried to stand up, carrying a nuzzling Tokiya (which is hard seeing that Tokiya is taller than him). He sat at his bunk, laying Tokiya's head on his lap and took a cat nip which he accidentally took from the orphanage.

"Tokiya…" he placed the catnip in front of Tokiya, letting him see it. He was experimenting whether the latter would response to the cat good. And boy he was surprised on how cute Tokiya played with it. He blushed and immediately took a picture of it, not wanting to waste the overly-cute moment.

He had concluded. Tokiya's like a cat whenever he's drunk.

He smiled gently as Tokiya began nuzzling his head to Otoya's chest, again, like a cat would do if he's tired.

"Tired?"

Tokiya responded with a purr and nod. He curled up like a ball and lay to Otoya's lap. The red head chuckled as soon as he heard Tokiya's cat-like snores. He petted him once more before leaning to the wall and thought 'Maybe I don't mind Tokiya being drunk…'

He kissed the neko's forehead before closing his own eyes "I love you."

"Love you Otonya…"

He did a flash back about earlier events and smiled at his boyfriend's cuteness before going back to slumber himself.

* * *

Reiji was surprised to see his kouhai cuddled up to each other, Otoya's hand on Tokiya's head as if he just finished petting him while the red head had a cat nip on the other hand. He took a picture of them both before letting his phone rest on top his lips. "I wonder if Otoya had seen Tokiya's drunken side, I heard from his manager he was a handful when drink…"

The older one nuzzled his face to the younger one's stomach, making them more cuter than the sempai had ever seen "Oh well, he must've have. Otoya could handle whatever the drunken Tokiya did, aafter he loves him so much, may he act like any animal, but I think…" heg lanced once again "I can pretty much guess that Tokiya's a drunken cat."

* * *

FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIL! *wails*

I'm in a hurry making this… I can't keep readers wait right? I'm sorry Soul-Tier if it was a fail! GOMENASAI! *bows*

If you manage to find any grammar mistake please tell me! I'm in a hurry while making this!

I know, you said no sempai but… I can't just resist without them here, and I totally forgot to exclude them! I'm sorry! I'll do anything to make it up to you! *bows continuously*

How about a review on how I sucked big time? ;A;

_Musica logged out._


	5. MY SWEET LITTLE RABBIT (RenOc)

_Pairing_: Ren/OC

_World: _Anime-verse

_OC Info:_  
_Name_: Lissa Ikeda

_Age: _16

_Personality_: She is usually happy and a little flamboyant, on rare occasions she is serious, and she hardly gets sad, mostly when someone yells at her or is just mean to her or her friends

_Likes: _Ice cream, cuddling, hugging, cute things (basically things that cause closeness and happiness), singing and playing the trumpet

_Dislikes_: The dark, thunderstorms, when people are mad at her, spicey foods, and rollercoasters

_Skin Tone_: Fair but a little more on the tan side

_Eye Color_: Dark teal with lighter teal specks

_Hair Style/Color_: Dark sandy blonde hair that falls to her slightly past her shoulders in loose wavy curls with bangs that fall diagonally across her forehead

_Everyday: _Dark blue skinny jeans and a white tank top, a light grey long sleeve cardigan with a medium peach colored scarf. Also light pink high heels

_Bio_: She was born in America and was named after her fathers older sister who had died of cancer two years prior. Her mother was killed in a car accident when she was six, when she was eight her father decided to move back to Japan. She was enrolled in private schools and was average in her class, her father was almost never home due to work so she grew up mostly surrounded by nannies (her father still loves her immensely). When she got into highschool she started online schooling and got a job at the recording studio for idols near her apartment...

_Rate: _T (because I still young to write an M! Just joking, I think a warm fluff belongs to this!)

_Problem_: Ren meets Lissa on his way to a recording he's late for and he runs into her. Afterwards he goes out for coffee alone he meets her again and they sit and talk for a while. When they leave he calls her his 'Little Rabbit' because when she laughs or when she's cold her nose wrinkles. In the end they can hopefully end up cuddling together on the couch

_Title_: "My Sweet Little Rabbit"

**Dedicated to: googlygummybear**

* * *

He was late.

_Again._

_It's really not my fault_, he thought while running towards the studio. _'The road's damn congested and my limo broke. Great just when I needed when I have a dull geezer as a director.'_

He kept his speed fast as he can, a hand on his porkpie hat and scarf to prevent form people recognizing him plus a sunglasses that dimmed his vision while his other hand was on his bag preventing it to fall off. Well, it didn't fall off, until he bumped into someone and send her to the ground.

"Itte!" she shouted.

"Oh no… I'm really sorry." Ren helped her up, "I promise to make it up to your miss but I really have to go to work! Here's my calling card! Jaa!"

He took off without before noticing those pretty teal colored eyes and beautiful dark sandy blond hair of the girl. Ren really wishes for her to call one day, but now work goes first. Work or flirting, he might as well work before getting killed by some chibi sized blond by skipping work. Now where was his sunglasses?

* * *

_It was already a week_

Ren decided to take a break from work, going to a café and take some coffee might work. He sat on a tale and ordered cappuccino and stared at the window while waiting. HE thought of the teal orbs once again, the girl he bumped into never left his mind. Well, it did left his mind when busy but if not he'll think of her when not.

"Here's your cappuccino sir." A waitress had set his cappuccino down and winked at him "Is there I can help you sir?"

"Thank you but I'm all set now." He flashed a smile before sipping to his coffee. The waitress must've noticed it was him even after the disguise he went through. She bowed before attending the other customers in need.

_Bzzt._ His phone vibrated. He took it out and saw an unread message. It was from an unknown number. Slightly scared but still curious about the message from its content and where it came from, he read it.

'_Re: Your sunglasses_

_Mister-san, I have your sunglasses. Do you remember a week ago? The girl you bumped into? That's me. I am sorry I only manage to tell you this now because of some circumstances. I wish you understand. Where do you think we should meet up so I can return your glasses?'_

The thought of meeting the girl once again made Ren a bit giddy. He replied a yes and the name of the store. Ren stood up only to get bumped into someone, again, which now made them fall on the couch Ren was previously sitting on. A mob of sandy blond hair was obscuring his field of vision.

"G-gomenasai! I didn't mean to bump into you!" she said before getting up only to meet a pair of beautiful azure eyes along with her teal ones… "M-Mister-san!"

"It's you…" he also got up before fixing himself and the girl also did the same. "I'm glad I could meet you again." He added, flashing a genuine smile. He did mean it, it meant more than the girl could imagine.

The girl had blushed before bowing "Me too, here's your sunglasses." She grinned and handed the week long missing glasses. Ren studied her a bit first, wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a white tank top, a light grey long sleeve cardigan with a medium peach colored scarf and light pink high heels to add. Her dark sandy blonde hair that falls to her slightly past her shoulders in loose wavy curls with bangs that fall diagonally across her forehead.

"Why thank you." He took it and placed it above his head "How about you join me for a cup of coffee ojou-san? It'll be a token of gratitude for taking care of my precious glasses." Lies, he knows but it's a way for him to get to know this beautiful girl that, somehow, managed to catch his attention than any girl other than his composer, Nanami Haruka.

A grumble of stomach was enough Ren as an answer. The girl hugged her embarrassing stomach before nodding. She sat across him while he ordered two sandwiches. "I hope that is enough."

"I-it is…" she glanced up and grinned "Thank you and Sorry for making you here an embarrassing sound."

"Trust me, ojou-san I have heard far more embarrassing one." He laughed, remembering the varieties of sound in a certain room. "So tell me, may I know your name?"

"Lissa, Ikeda Lissa," she grinned, also giving him a hand "How about you Ikemen-san?"

He chuckled at her nickname and shook her hand "Ren, Jinguuji Ren."

Her eyes, which he loved because of its dark teal color with lighter teal specks, went wide when she finally recognize the man before him "YOU'RE THE FAMOUS RE-" Ren immediately covered her mouth with his hand before whispering "Shush ojou-san I'm trying to get a cover here…"

"O-oh…" she sat back down, not realizing she stood up from shock "Gomenasai, J-Jinguuji-san…"

He smiled before returning to his seat as well, "It's fine ojou-san, I always get that." Then he thought of something incredible as a waiter served them their sandwiches "As compensation, how about you tell me more about yourself Ikeda Lissa-ojou-san?"

* * *

"What has gotten into you Jinguuji?" Masato raised a brow as he heard Ren whistling, rather looking unpleasantly happy in his perspective.

"Nothing's wrong at all Masa~ I just happen to bond with a Little Rabbit" he smirked when he remembered how flustered Lissa was when he called her 'Little Rabbit' before they parted ways.

* * *

_It was already night when they realized that they spent time with each other longer than they expected. It wasn't a bad thing, none of them had work after all and they enjoyed each other's company very well._

"_I hate to say this but I think its already time for us to go back at each other's apartment." Ren stood up and escorted LIssa on the way out of the café ._

_LIssa frowned "Yes, I think you are right."_

"_Let me join you home then." Ren offered_

"_I-its alright Ren-kun… My apartment's not that far away after all."_

"_It's already dark. I can't leave out there alone in the dark when I know your scared of it and-" a thunder boomed not far away from them making Lissa hug his arm in fer that it might soon struck them next "Shush, I'm here. Look there's no rain it'll be alright."_

"_R-Really?" she looked up with teary eyes _

"_Yes, really…" he blushed at her cute side. If she was flamboyant without storms and a rabbit while laughing (because how her nose wrinkles), she looked like a little rabbit when the cold wind hit her. Ren couldn't help but to feel protective with her._

"_T-thank you very much R-Ren-kun…" Lissa shivered against the cold wheather. "I hope we can work together next time. " she smiled before opening her door_

_He rabbed her arm and asked "Are you sure you can handle on your own?"_

"_Why f course…" she tilted her head "I have done this for almost a year already…"_

"_Then let me give you a protective charm to help me in ease " He pulled her closer and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Take care of yourself Little Rabbit"_

"_L-little Rabbit" she muttered, covering the part where he kiss and covered her forehead with her hands. "D-Didn't you only give those na-"_

"_Names to the one I deem worthy." He grinned before pecking her cheeks "Sweetest dreams to you Little Rabbit."_

_(line break)_

"Little Rabbit?" the bluenette could only think that he only flirted with girls with his day-off.

"A beautiful girl Masa. Now will you excuse make." Ren darted out of the living room leaving a confused Hijirikawa in his wake.

"I just hope he stops playing with a maiden's heart." He thought before going back to his script reading.

How Masato was so right with that.

* * *

_**5 years later**_

* * *

"Reeeeeeeen! Look! I won!" a cheery person tackled a short haired guy to the ground before grinning widely at him "I won the championship award! I did it! My trumpet did it! Yatta! Congratulate my Trumpet! Congratulate me Reeeeeeeen!"

Her boyfriend chuckled before patting her head "Congratulations Little Rabbit, you've done well."

They stayed like that for a while before noticing that people's stares are on them. Lissa blushed dark while Ren just glared at the male staring at his girlfriend, putting an arm around her waist before pulling her closer. This is why he hated his girlfriend wearing such short dress; male wolves tend to stare and delusion about her. Unluckily for them, a tiger was with her guardian his own rabbit.

Ren guided Lissa back to the car and drove away. "You know Ren, a lot had said that I almost lost this award because of your confession to the crowd."

"Well, I'm sorry about the Little Rabbit." Ren could still remember the time he confessed their relationship to everyone. It was already 2 years of hiding their relationship to the crowd, lying to Starish (they took it well much to their relief), and trying to escape Shining Saotome's eyes. Well, if it wasn't before Lissa and Ren had launched their first ever movie ever.

* * *

_It was the night. Lissa was waiting for Ren in the cinema, where their movie was going out be out for the first time. It was their movie premiere plus their secret date. She was wearing a teal cocktail dress that adored her body and brought out her eyes. Her boyfriend was running late, as per usual but he never got late until he texted or called her why._

"_Who's that guy?"_

"_It's Ren-sama!"_

"_What?! Why did he cut his hair short?!"_

"_Aww! I love his hair longer! He looks sexy in it!"_

"_But… don't you think he looks hot in his new hairstyle?"_

_Lissa blinked when she heard the murmuring. _Ren cut his hair?_ she thought. HE turned to see that they were true. Befroe she cud say anything about it, Ren pulled her close and faced everyone. "Everyone you can see that I have cut my lovely hair. But I did that in order to show my loyalty to someone far more lovely." He smiled at her. "May I present to you everyone, my Little Rabbit girlfriend, Ikeda Lissa."_

* * *

The girl stared at him for a while. His hair had got longer ever since that confession, but still short. He practically looked like his younger version, if he wasn't muscular and tall. Honestly she liked his long hair, but she liked it shorter. His short hair meant his loyalty, how sweet his confession was and lastly how he would give up his precious thing just for her.

"So where do you want to go Little Rabbit?" Ren asked.

"Couch." She smiled playfully at him, her teal eyes twinkled mischief, wrapping her arms around his arm and purposely letting his arm rest over her soft mounds. "You know what I mean Ren."

He smirked "Oh yes I do my sweet little rabbit."

* * *

Ren cracked an eye open to see a mob of sandy blond hair on top of him. He remembered the time when they first met. HE smiled before playing with her hair. They finished a night of love-making, a wonderful experience that his girlfriend tends to play with him more than before. He made a mental note to get revenge to the next time.

He saw her nose wrinkled, a sign she was getting cold. He pulled the covers on them and hugged her tighter. He might be a tiger on the couch but he was still a tiger that cared for his little rabbit.

* * *

I think I nailed it? Or not? googlygummybear please tell me if I did! Q_Q I'm sorry if I didn't mention some of the info! I'm very busy with school right now! *wails* But Musica will do her best to do the daily week update!

I hope everyone enjoyed this!

Next up! Cure Noble0's **Masato's Summer Problem!**

I think that's enough for an author's note…

_Musica logged out._


End file.
